We estimate that there are between 500-900 public inebriates in the Cambridge-Somerville area, whose needs cannot be adequately met by the present alcoholism services. This proposal will make available a 24-hour Intervention Center which provides triage, medical screening, and appropriate referrals. The Intervention Center will also provide for basic physical needs including food, showers and clothing, as well as opportunities for socialization. Housing can be arranged either in lodging houses or in Alcoholism Program residences. A rehabilitation facility will provide an intensive and individualized experience for each patient, integrating psychiatric, social, vocational, and recreational services. For the sober alcoholic, a drop-in center will be organized. Services will be evaluated for their effect on state hospital admissions, jail populations, and emergency room visits, as well as for their ability to provide accessible, efficacious care with continuity of service delivery between program components. The PIP program, in concert with the services presently provided by the Cambridge-Somerville Alcoholism Program of the Cambridge-Somerville Mental Health Center, will offer a comprehensive range of resources designed to meet all of the needs of the skid row alcoholic.